The Nine Tailed Fox and Ten Tailed Dragon
by NINJAMATSA
Summary: Thirteen years into the past The Nine Tailed Fox and Ten Tailed Dragon attacked Konoha. The entire village would have been destroyed if it had not been for the fourth hokage and his best friend. Two children were sealed with the great demons they would now have to live in a world where they are misunderstood and beaten for having the demons inside them.


**The Nine Tailed Fox and Ten Tailed Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Thirteen years into the past The Nine Tailed Fox and Ten Tailed Dragon attacked Konoha. The entire village would have been destroyed if it had not been for the fourth hokage and his best friend. Two children were sealed with the great demons they would now have to live in a world where they are misunderstood and beaten for having the demons inside them. Though the third hokage made it illegal for parents with their own children to tell them about the "demon attack" that had happened. With this law the third thought that the children could have friends and be happy.<p>

**BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY**

Two kids, a blonde boy and a redheaded boy, were running through the training grounds. The first kid was what looked like a thirteen year old blonde boy with blue eyes, furry fox ears, and a fox tail. The second kid looked like he was thirteen also, he had red hair, violet eyes, and a red dragon like tail. they stopped running when a bunch a genin stopped them from running into the front door of the school. "so, where do you think your going only _human_ ninja are allowed in the academy" a kid that looked like he was the leader since he was bigger than the six other kids behind him. " I think we're going to be late" the redheaded kid said getting a nod from the blonde kid he was running with. " nahhhh I think you wont make it in time" the large boy said as he pushed both of the kids down.

The redhead was about to unleash a barrage of shurikens and kunai as he was reaching for his ninja too pouch pretty fast till he was stopped by his blonde friend " don't even think about it lets just shove past and get to class before master Irukia gets on our case" blonde kid yelled at him as his red haired friend got up and pushed the group out the way of his way after walking through the halls for a good minute they busted through the doors. " glad to see you could make it today your still about ten minutes late" Irukia said as he pointed them towards the only seats available in his class." you got to fucking kidding me you expect me to sit next to the only person I cant stand" volt yelled as he was about get pissed and Naruto knew what happened when he got pissed people got hurt, he had to see the council, and more bad stuff that make the villagers think he was an actually monster.

" Well you could always stand up" Irukia yelled back at him. No one really said anything after the incident in the class.

**"** **WHY DO YOU STAY HERE YOUR ABOVE THE REST OF THEM " **the Nine Tails had risen inside of Naruto and Volt." well we should probably learn the basics right since its only natural" Naruto thought as he looked around the class."plus I like the friends I have come to known" Naruto thought thinking of the time he met Volt.**" FINE BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW OFF A LITTLE "** Nine Tails left his mind and left him to his thoughts as Naruto paid attention to Irukia's class.

**" HOW COME YOU CANT BE NICER TO PEOPLE YOU ALWAYS GET IN TROUBLE " **Ten tails asked him but get an answer as Irukia asked Volt a question. "Volt what are the five elemental affinities" Irukia asked hoping he knew. " uuuhhhhmmmm " was all he could say as the whole class laughed at him. " at least he tried " Hinata yelled at them making them all stopped laughing. No one has every heard her talk let alone yell out loud like that. but by the time she had turned her head over to see how Volt and Naruto were since they were basically brothers.

" god why am I so stupid " Volt thought out loud as he kicked a trash can leaving a huge dent in it. " just because I don't know the five afiny afin affiner THE FIVE ELEMENTS doesn't me anything ". Volt kept ranting about this for a couple of minutes till he walked backed to school hoping he calmed down enough.

After about an hour after Volt left Irukia was going through the roster and assigning people teams. " alright team seven will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzimaki Naruto, and Kidobe Volt.


End file.
